MiaVeeBlai
by missimogen
Summary: HGBZ OC/? Vee is a hyper active, really nice, bitchy, boy obsessed, self obsessed, friendly slut. A good and not so good combo if you ask me. Oh and her name is a complete contradition. But who can choose who their favourite girl is? Oneshot now Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just a little one shot that I thought would be fun to write. I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A/N 2 Horsegirl, just wanted to get this off my chest so don't annoy me about Amber Eyes next time I see you. Luv ya

I sighed at my newest tattoo; yeah it wasn't my first one.

Let me explain why you should be shocked, I'm Hermione Granger….see? Anyway where was I? Oh yeah. I'm in my room on the third floor of my parent's 2 million dollar mansion. No I didn't just find out I was adopted and whisked away to live next door to the Zabini family and Malfoy family. My parents are just rich. Back, to the sigh.

I'm staring at myself in the floor length mirror with my two best friends sitting on my bed. Just warning you now, one of my best friend is a Hogwarts boy, no it's not Harry or Ron, who is it? Just be bloody patient and wait for a few seconds. Blaise Zabini is my best friend and we have been since first year ancient runes second lesson where we were forced to sit next to each other. My other friend, Ivy Blake, goes to Salem's Academy for Talented Witches with Unusual and Really Normal Skills in America, long name for a school I know, we just call it Saturn.

Blaise, you know this already right, has black hair and stunning blue eyes is pureblooded and is in Slytherin house. Ivy, you shouldn't know this, is blonde and has beautiful violet eyes, she's a stunning half-blood and is in Lokisage house which is the equivalent of Ravenclaw house. Blaise and Ivy are cousins through their mothers, who were sisters-obviously.

I've changed a bit I guess, my hair has noticeably darkened to a deep brown and has finally become tamer, meaning my hair is no longer bushy, thank god, but slightly rippled, and last but not least I have multiple piercings in my ears, a tongue piercing, a belly button ring and around 3 tattoos scattered around my body, excluding my new one, which takes the total up to 4.

Why? Cause of the 2 people that I love most in the world. No, not Harry and Ron. Who? Argh, and I call them dunderheads, I meant Blaise and Ivy.

I was wondering when you were going to ask that. My tattoos, Well the first one I got was when I was 15 and Blaise decided we needed to get matching tattoos, It's a little dove with a quill in its mouth, where? Geez, you ask a lot of questions, it's on the nape of our necks. The second one was just before I turned 16 and Blaise flooed us from hogsmeade to aeronwy, the village near Salems, where we picked up Ivy and flooed to Dagny Alley in America and walked out of the Alley and into Muggle Hollywood where we went to a brilliant tattoo artist who did wings on our backs, I got a pair of butterfly wings, Ivy got angel wings and Blaise decided on demon wings and before you ask, we got them on our backs cause we thought that's were wings are supposed to go.

I really like my third tattoo, I got it done the same day I had my belly button pierced, it's beautiful. Promise you won't laugh? Good. It's a duck. Hey, you promised. Truthfully it's a bit funny, but it's so cute and when I saw it I just couldn't refuse. It's on my ankle and because I had it done by a wizard, he charmed it so it quacked when I was happy and hissed when I was angry, sometimes it just randomly quacks, oh and it waddles around my ankle, sits and flaps its wing. Once it flew up to my forehead in class and almost quacked, if I hadn't put my hand to my forehead to stifle the noise then the whole class would've seen a duck on my forehead.

The fourth tattoo was my only regretted tattoo. Why? Because it had BZ, IB and HG in a heart with a wand through it, you know like an arrow through a heart, and is visible on my waist, I regretted it because I think about the future way too much. Besides the fact that it looked cool with colour and all, I was worried that Harry and Ron would see it when we went on our week long holiday to Bali. Of course I would be going with everyone that mattered to me because we were going for my 18th birthday, which meant that Ivy and Blaise were coming too.

The thing I like most about the cousins is that they don't use me for my knowledge or wealth, they like me just the way I am and I'm glad that they have this weird influence on me that makes me do these crazy things that they do on a regular occurrence.

"I think I'm finally okay with the tatt guys." I say happily as I jump on my bed between them.

They laugh and squeeze out from under me. "That's great Mia." Blaise says. Ivy and Blaise are the only ones that call me Mia, just like me and Blaise call Ivy, Vee and me and Vee call Blaise, Blai. Trust me, Blaise is a really hard name to shorten and a short name like Ivy only goes one way. Mia was the only thing I let them call me because all the other suggestions were crap.

There's a knock at the door and my older brother, Roy, walks in. "Mione, pizzas here along with a new kid who says he's here for Blaise."

"Thanks Red." I say. Roy scowls at me, nods at Blai and winks at Vee.

"Hermy, don't call me red." Roy replies.

"Why not? It's what your name means. Don't call me Hermy and for fucks sake, stop winking at Vee." I reply.

Blaise sniggers and Vee giggles. Roy scowls at me again and storms out of my room to go to his room upstairs. Tricked ya, you thought there were only three floors, but there are four!

"Come on whore and man whore we gotta go get our pizzas." Vee shouts at Blaise and me as she runs down the hall to the elevator. Vee is a hyper active, really nice, bitchy, boy obsessed, self obsessed, friendly slut. A good and not so good combo if you ask me.

We wait about 30 seconds before we hear the faint beep of the elevator arriving, the doors only and we step in. 30 seconds later the beep sounds again and we step out of the elevator into the first floor entrance hall.

The pizza man is still at the door so I reach into the jar on the coffee table and take out a 20 dollar note and swap it for the pizzas. I hand it over to Blaise and smile as the man turns away and goes back to his car leaving in plain sight Draco Malfoy.

I turn to Blaise who is just as confused as I am. "I swear I didn't tell him Mia. I swear." He pleads with me. I frown then smirk.

"It's fine Blai. Sarah probably told him where you were." I reply forgivingly.

"GRANGER?" Malfoy yells in shock, I roll my eyes at Vee who laughed at my actions.

I turn around and raise my eyebrow. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I wanted to speak with Blaise but," he stopped short as he saw the tattoo of the dove, "Hermione Granger has a tattoo?" He looked over my body to see if he could find anything else. He found it. "A tongue ring, heaps of ear piercings, A BELLY BUTTON RING? What the fuck? Is that a duck on your ankle? What the hell is that on you waist?" He leaned in a bit to get a better view; he then proceeded to raise his eyes to Blaise with a really confused look on his face. "Blaise Zabini, what the fuck have you done?"

Vee, Blai and I exchanged a look before cracking up laughing. "Draco, really mate you are so slow." We turn around to show him our wings. "We're like friends, best friends."

"But I thought you and Ivy were cousins." Draco said.

"Doesn't mean we cant be besties." Vee said, annoyed. Her blue bird flew up to her shoulder and made a funny cawing sound and her leopard jumped up next to it and growled.

I laugh inwardly at my friends magical tattoos reactions and I hear my duck flutter it wings and quack in laughter. Then I remember Vee's problem. Shit.

Vee grabs the pizzas from Blai and walks calmly into the elevator.

"Now you've done it ferret boy." I hiss menacingly at Malfoy. He looks shocked at my tone of voice and looks at Blaise confused only to see a very aggravated male staring at him.

"Maybe you should go Malfoy." I say through clenched teeth. He nods rapidly and leaves my home before apparating away.

Blaise looks at me worried and we race up the stairs so as not to alert her we were coming.

We walked quietly and quickly towards the 3rd floor bathroom and I go in alone, cause Blaise gets impatient and usually ends up making her even worse, it's not his fault, he just can't help it.

I enter the bathroom and slowly make my way over to the girl that is lying on the ground, in a protective ball, right next to the toilet. I watch as she suddenly jumps to her knees and chucks up what else was left of her lunch. She curled back onto the floor and started sobbing quietly. Her magical tattoos were on her back quietly soothing the girl in anyway they could. The bluebird started up a slow song that filled the bathroom with magical notes of calmness and the leopard purred along quietly to the tune, Vee slowly stopped crying and listened to the calming music her body was emitting, she started humming along to the tune then started singing quietly in her breathtaking voice.

_  
Who can you really trust  
Who do you really know  
Is there anybody out there  
Who can make you feel less alone  
Some times you just can't make it on your own _

If you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, hmmm 

She stopped as her voice choked. I sighed and walked up to her, sat down and cradled her in my arms. She cried for a minute before continuing the song.

_If you have broken dreams  
Just lay them all on me  
I'll be the one who understands  
So take my hand  
If you reach emptyness _

You know I'll do my best  
To fill you up with all the love  
That I can show someone  
I promise you you'll never walk alone

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, oooo

Everybody needs somebody who  
keep a heart and soul in two

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, Here I am 

I let the few tears that had gathered in my eyes go and say quietly to my best friend "I promise that I will be here time and time again."

Vee sobbed into my arms. I held her in my arms and told her not to cry, there was nothing wrong with her or anyone she knew or cared about. "Mia, thank you. You and Blaise are my whole life and you're right there is nothing wrong with that." She laughed suddenly. "I am such a sook." I laugh with her. Blaise enters the bathroom and quickly walks over to us. He bends down and picks up his cousin, who struggles at first but quickly stops.

I lead them to my room and Blaise sets Vee up in a sitting position on my bed. I grab the pizza box that came up with bottles of soft drink complimentary from our butler, Alexander, my mum sent up bowls of buttered popcorn, caramel popcorn and chocolate popcorn, my brother sent in bags of lollies and chocolate and my dad sent in some of his finest whiskey and three shot glasses with real gold rims.

"Remind me again why we only do this once a week." Blaise said before digging into the lollies.

Vee and me laughed at his antics and we began setting up my bed with everything on it so that we could reach every thing. I jumped of the bed and raced over to the stereo to turn up the volume, I set the stereo on random so that it would shuffle through all the discs and pick out a random tune. I ran back to my bed and jumped on top of Blaise singing 'Video killed the radio star.' Blaise laughed kissed the top of my head and pushed me upright next to him.

I reached under the bed and pulled out one of the never ending bottle of firewhisky. Blaise made a grab for it but I pulled it out of his reach, uncorked the bottle and took a swing. I felt the warm liquid flow down my throat and heat up my body, I took another swing and passed it onto Vee who took three gulps before passing it onto Blaise who got in four mouthfuls before I snatched it off him and took five swings of the intoxicating drink and so on, so fourth. By the fifth round we had each taken at least 14 shots each. I took the bottle off a very, very tipsy Blaise and placed the bottle roughly under my bed. I picked up a shot glass and filled it with a weak sobering up potion and downed it before filling it again, downing that and passing the potion along to Vee, who followed by example then passed it onto Blaise who scoffed, but none the less followed by example.

Now less intoxicated but still very drunk, we started on the soft drinks. So with a bottle of coke, lemonade or fanta in our hands we started playing our routine game of truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise. I started again with a slight drawl in my voice by asking Vee. Vee blushed and said "erm.. I don't know…doub- no… erm… ah huh can't get much outta this. Truth." She looked very proud of herself after her slightly slurred answer.

I grinned. "Whom, my dearest friend, are you crushing on?" I giggled at my friends blushing face.

She grumbled. We stayed very quiet staring at her. "Put the game spell up." She said louder. I giggled realizing my mistake, I grabbed my wand and said the charm before placing the wand back on my bed side table. Vee sighed, then giggled, "I think that your brother is the hottest thing that walked this planet." Proving that she was still drunk. " Your turn Blaisie-boo." Vee used her childhood nickname for her cousin and friend.

"I'm a brave boy." He slurred. "Dare." Vee giggled uncontrollably and dared him to pick kiss next round. Blaise looked at me and grinned. I smirked at him. "Mia, now you have to have a go."

I tapped my head and feined thought. "Maybe I should pick dare, after all I am a Gryffindor. Yeah, I'm a pickin dare." I said with a defiant drunk tone.

Blaise smiled at me and leaned over to me. "I dare you to comply with what ever my dearest cousin has in store for us, and if she tricks us to comply to a higher level." I giggled and blushed deeply, Blaise withdrew from my ear after a quick kiss on my neck. I nodded.

"Vee, now you."

"Promise."

"Promise that you'll go upstairs tomorrow morning early to jump in bed with my brother in nothing but your pajama shorts and singlet." I say.

"Okay, Promise Mia. Blaise I want you to kiss Mia's cheak." Vee grinned evily.

I smirked at Vee and looked Blaise in the eye. He kissed my cheak, but I moved my head and caught his lips in a loving embrace. We stayed that way kissing passionately. That is until little miss bratty decides to yell. "Eww, I so didn't want to see my cousin and his girlfriend, who is also my bestie, kissing like theres no tomorrow."

Yeah, tricked you again, me and Blaise are dating. Oh and there are five floors in this house, not four.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it and if you could please just review that would be lovely. If you want this story continued then just say in your review and I will comply, any questions, review. Thankyou

Luv Emgem


	2. Chapter 2

Bali was the best and worst thing to happen to me, in my crazy and out of tune life. Blaise and Ivy came with me and Harry and Ron made there own way. The faces of the later mentioned were hilarious; they looked like fish out of water and into the soy sauce. At least, that's how I thought they looked. Blaise would say that the flies were having a great party all night long in their mouths. Ivy would be boring and say that they just looked startled.

Bull bottom.

Startled? No. Surprised? Nah. They were freaked out so much to the point that when dinner started the next night they still would've been as stiff as a board? That'll have to do, I can't think of any other clever little crazy things to write down.

So, this is how it played out when my two groups of two friends met each other.

"Blaise, Ivy meet Harry and Ron. Ron, Harry you know Blaise and this is miss contradiction. Ivy Blake. Welcome to Bali." I said happily. My boyfriend and his cousin stood casually and held out there hands to shake the other side of my life.

"Hermione, that's Blaise Zabini. Slytherin, Malfoy's friend. Evil. Remember; come on Hermione snap out of it." Ron said shocked.

"Thanks for the update Ron, I didn't know before. Blaise has been my Best friend for 7 years and my Boy Friend for 2. Do you really think that I wouldn't know those simple and insignificant details?" I asked sarcastically. That was quite an obvious statement you've got there Ron. I swear that Ron is getting blonder and blonder everyday. Except for the fact that he's a red head, so I guess the blonde comment doesn't make sense.

"Boy friend? Best friend? 7 years, 2 years. I'm confused." Ron said. He looked at his hands and sunk down into a couch that was situated behind him.

Ivy laughed at Ron and sat back down gracefully in her comfy chair. "Why isn't anyone asking questions about our friendship Mia? I feel left out." Ivy asked me.

"Stop sulking Vee. Harry, why aren't you asking questions?" I asked casually.

Harry looked me in the eyes and I knew what he was going to say. He knew all along and was just disappointed that I thought I couldn't trust them knowing I had friendships outside of the golden trio.

I've actually been thinking about what kind of trio Blaise, Ivy and me are and the only thing that I can think of being better than golden is Platinum. So maybe the Platinum Trio. Or maybe we should be named after something that relates to us, like the Winged Trio. I don't know, I'm just rambling now.

"Mione. You know you can always trust me." That was all he said before walking away with a small wave, dragging Ron after him.

"Chicken liver." I said quietly. "I stuffed it up again."

"Not true Mia-Bear. Um, what's with the crazy animal body parts?" Blaise asked me.

I smiled "I'm trying not to swear. I think it might be working." Vee and Blaise laughed at me and pulled me into a great big hug. "Thanks guys. You guys rock the pig snouting world." I say happily.

The two cousins looked at each other. "Do you think she meant we rock the _fucking_ world?" Vee asked.

"Why, I think she did." Blaise said in a mock posh accent. They managed only to keep a straight face for a few more seconds before laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Pig snouting world? What's with that?" Blaise asked.

"I told you that I'm trying not to swear." I said.

That's what happened. I guess I kinda didn't really need to add the bit about the pig snouts but all well.

"Mia?" Blaise looked curiously over me.

"Lazy Blaisy." I giggled at my clever little rhyme. Blaise and Ivy rolled their eyes at me.

"Hey, HEY, do that again. Did you guys know that you rolled your eyes at exactly the same fudge-able time?"

Blai and Vee looked at each other. "Now she's using food."

"Shut up you two, it's really hard trying not to swear."

"Okay, well I'm going to find the pool so I can cool down. I didn't realize Bali was so fucking hot."

"Vee," I scolded, "Language please."

"Yeah, yeah keep you're nuddy pants on."

Vee walked towards the elevators that would take her up to her room so she could change. I turned to Blaise.

"And you say I'm weird. I mean come on, _nuddy_ pants? I love her to pieces but seriously."

"Makes more sense then a pig snouting world." He replied lovingly before taking me into his arms. "I love you, Mia, pig snouts and all."

"I love you too, Blaise, even if you don't appreciate my word talents." He chuckled sexily into my hair and kissed my forehead.

Okay, so I just can't help tricking you, he didn't kiss my forehead he kissed my lips and Vee didn't take the elevator, she took the stairs because she's on a diet.

P.S. When I went to check up on Ivy in her room (she was taking forever getting changed into her bathers.), I saw her snogging one third of the golden trio (no, it wasn't me. Besides the fact that I'm going out with her cousin, she's my best friend, oh and I don't swing that way) as to who it was I'll let you ponder that puzzling fact.

P.P.S. Okay, so I can't keep it from you. Ivy apparently has a huge thing for………………. I would totally do a really horrible thing right now and make another chapter where I would only put the mystery males name there… but I sooo can not be bothered.

Harry Potter. I personally think Vee picked the better third of what was available, but don't quote me on that because that was a mean thing to say about Ron.


End file.
